Chun-Li Zhang/Quotes
ChunLi-WW.png Chun.jpg The following quotes are said by (or said to) Chun-Li Zhang. To see other memorable quotes, click here . Season 3 Bryan Holmes: It did seem like she has forced you into.. This. Chun-Li: ........ and you too. You are not supposed to be affected. Bryan Holmes: ... I wasn't, by her 'ability' at least.. Chun-Li: You have that negation tag with you. Bryan Holmes: It is difficult to deny considering how attractive you already are. ----'Bryan Holmes:' I wanted to ask if you regretted what happened. Chun-Li: ............ Uhh well, i dont know. Chun-Li: I think i regret the fact that she was with us when that happened. Chun-Li: Instead of happening naturally. Chun-Li: between me and you. I guess. Bryan Holmes: ...I suppose.. I wouldn't mind this to happen naturally sometime again, just between us.. ----'Bryan Holmes:' You think we're going to get fired if we skip a few more days of work like this? Chun-Li: We are so going to. Chun-Li: ..get fired, not skip work. Bryan Holmes: We can always say we were kidnapped. Bryan Holmes: 'I mean, that's true, right? ---- Season 4 '''Chun-Li: '''I am a mutant and i'm proud. ---- '''Chun-Li: '''I can't just stay here and do nothing! '''Bryan Holmes: '''You are a fighter, Chun-Li... ---- '''Chun-Li: 'November! Help me! 'November: '''Chun-Li? What happened? '''Chun-Li: '''They killed ''him! They killed Bryan! ----[[Samurai Jack|'''Jack:]] I don't need your sympathy. Chun-Li: I am not giving you one. Chun-Li: But hey, Chun-Li: I lost my loved one too, Chun-Li: Humans killed them. -glares at him- Chun-Li: Does that mean humans are better? Jack: Maybe that was because of you. ---- Chun-Li: But just so you know, not all of us are evil. Not all of us love to slay those innocent lifes. Jack: Mutations only ever cause pain. Chun-Li: Some of us even sworn loyalty to protect the city. Those mutants who worked as police officers, teachers, soldiers. Chun-Li: There are evil mutants i get it. Just like there are evil humans. We can't deny that fact. There are good and evil. ----'Jack:' I have to take care of scum like you. If nobody will, I have to. I have to. Adapt and survive. Adapt and survive. Chun-Li: ...I never meant you any harm. ---- Chun-Li: Just why the fuck nobody listens to women? Idiot! ---- Chun-Li: You dare to pull the trigger, he's down with me. Dante: You wound him (Stick), i will KILL all your friends, one by one. And then your family. Limb by limb. Chun-Li: You already did. You wounded my friends, one by one. Chun-Li: No family. I got nothing to lose. ---- Chun-Li: I didn't expect him to just throw you at me like that. While literally few minutes before that I almost shot you. Stick: He wasn't going to. I told him to. Chun-Li: Well, sorry, we are not in good terms y'know. So of course i would definitely not be too trusting. Stick: I could see it from the way you were ready to kill each other, yes. ---- Chun-Li: You think just because we're mutants we have everything under our hands?" Chun-Li: If that's the case, your kind wouldn't even exist anymore, Dante. ---- Chun-Li: Anyway, that was pretty idiotic to enter Themyscira alone and be a man at the same time. ---- Dante: They're now going to think you're conspiring with me. Chun-Li: At least say thank you i saved you twice. ---- Chun-Li: I can't believe you antimutants kill humans more than you kill mutants. ---- Dante: Well, my dad seemed to be really fond of you for some reason. So if he's fine with it, you can spend some time at his place. Dante: Well, our place. Chun-Li: Really? Oh my God! ......wait no. Chun-Li: That would mean i would sleep under the same roof with you, no no. Dante: You can always sleep under the same roof as all the police that would be looking for you. ---- Dante: As a soldier, you don't usually think of the targets you kill. Dante: They just appear as.. That, a mission, an obstacle. Chun-Li: I was never a soldier. Chun-Li: I will never understand that feeling. ---- Dante: Better than being repressed in that village for so long without a partner, huh? Chun-Li: A lot better. Maybe me leaving the walls with you is a better option after all. Dante: Don't get used to it. Chun-Li: Will you? Dante: Who knows. ---- Dante: Didn't know my father meant so much to you. Chun-Li: You have no idea. ---- Chun-Li: ....thanks. I can't believe i've lived with an all women tribe faraway from the city and i still have no idea how to freaking first aid. Cammy: I just.. merely watched people at the infirmary, i'm not qualified for these stuffs despite being in army for more than 10 years. ---- Chun-Li: I have no home, no family. I'm alone, I have nowhere to go, Dante! Dante: ...but you have me. ---- Dante: Come on, wonder woman, we've got to get the fuck out of here. Dante: Come on, tell me you're awake... Chun-Li: .....Dan? Dan is that you? ---- Dante: He let a psycho stab him to near death for me. If I give up now, then... I fail everything he stood for, everything I admired him for. Chun-Li: ... So much things he did for you. Chun-Li: ............ How he'd never given up on you. He stood for you and never left you. Chun-Li: ...yet he left his own daughter parentless for fifteen years. ---- Chun-Li: Well... At least now I'm here and safe, with you. Aren't i? Dante: You are. Stay that way. ---- Chun-Li: Don't judge women and late night snacking habit. ---- Cammy: Very flexible. Chun-Li: Thanks. ---- Chun-Li: -reads- "There's more to fighting than brute strength." --I can relate. Cammy: ..says someone who breaks walls. ---- Chun-Li: The wife before Donna Troy, was my mother. Chun-Li: Your father.... is my father, Dante. ---- Chun-Li: I know it wasn't easy for you to move on, because i've been there. But you have to. We have to. Dante: Perhaps you are the strongest woman in the world... And he's figured you could move on much younger, unlike me... ---- Chun-Li: World is just so small, world is just so surreal. Chun-Li: Now here i am, spending my days with my step brother. ---- Category:Quotes